


Одушевление.exe

by meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Humor, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Никогда не совмещайте науку и магию, а также студентов с профессорами.





	

− Понимаете, профессор, все наши представления о физике и механике ошибочны. Мы принимаем их за истину, потому что у нас просто нет других данных, но, когда я в последний раз была в астрале, мне было откровение. На самом деле механизмы − это вовсе не механизмы, это незавершенные сущности, которые просто не умеют чувствовать, пока люди не поделятся с ними частичкой себя, своей души, − вдохновенно вещала Мэри-Энн Лебонски, теребя цветную фенечку на запястье и полностью игнорируя чужой убийственный взгляд.

Обычно студенты разговаривали с профессором Аланом Везгером неохотно, потому что он даже в лучшие дни производил впечатление недружелюбного похмельного добермана. И надо признать − его поведение соответствовало внешности. Заговаривать с ним рисковали лишь конченые психи и те отличники, для которых он оставался только лицом с обложки журнала "Мир роботов".

Для окружающего научного мира Везгер был тем самым ученым, который произвел революцию в двигательных механизмах роботов, но люди, знакомые с ним лично, обычно называли его не иначе как "тот самый психанутый мудак".

Везгер своей репутации не стыдился и всячески ее поддерживал, потому что она позволяла избежать многих трудностей в жизни. Например, надоедливых студентов и их идиотских проектов.

Почти всегда.

Мэри-Энн Лебонски попадала сразу в две ненавистные Везгеру категории, которых не отпугивали ни внешность злобного добермана, ни репутация мудака: она была отличницей и психопаткой.

− В наших чакрах, − продолжила она, то ли не замечая чужого очевидного желания убивать, то ли просто не придавая ему значения, − заключена удивительная сила. Мы можем обмениваться энергией с любой материальной и нематериальной сущностью, частично передавая ей наши свойства. Способность чувствовать, желать. Разве это не изумительно? Скажите, профессор, вы читали мою работу по одушевлению?

Намного удивительнее всех чакр и энергий вместе взятых, как справедливо считал Везгер, было то, что Лебонски умудрялась раз за разом проникать в его лабораторию, чтобы нести свой бред лично, а не в электронном письме, которое легко было бы закрыть.

− Я читал аннотацию и список литературы. В списке была Джилл Эдвардз, "Жизнь, полная чудес". Обычно за такое я сразу посылаю нахер, − сообщил ей Везгер, как только смог вставить хоть слово. Как правило, для других студентов этого было достаточно и они уходили − или жаловаться на грубость преподавателя в ректорат, или сразу нахер.

Лебонски и в этом была особенной: она воспринимала его слова иначе, чем другие студенты:

− Вам не стоит использовать такие выражения, профессор. Они оставляют в воздухе след из неблагоприятной энергии. Это дурно влияет на вашу ауру и точку сборки. Еще пара сантиметров − и она опустится на манипуру, вы, как человек науки, не должны этого допускать. Так вот, про одушевление: я хочу сказать...

Везгер понятия не имел, что такое эта "манипура", но все равно оскорбился. Все у него было в порядке с точками сборки.

− Слушай, девочка, помимо того, что за слово "чакра" и "аура" я бы вас, идиотов, исключал, меня не интересует твое "одушевление", − сообщил ей Везгер. − Мне не до тебя. Я работаю, ты мешаешь, − он недрогнувшей рукой указал на почти полностью готового секс-андроида на сборочном столе. − Так что пошла вон.

Должно быть, только Лебонски могла радостно улыбнуться в такой ситуации:

− Но, профессор, я и пришла, потому что могу вам помочь. Посмотрите на аппарат, над которым вы работаете. Вы думаете, что у вас все не получается из-за несовершенства материалов и механизмов, а на самом деле этому андроиду просто не хватает капельки вашего внимания, любви и энергии. Положите ладони на его корпус − вы наверняка почувствуете энергетический отклик.

− Это называется статическое электричество, − процедил Везгер сквозь зубы. Он бы физически выволок Лебонски из своей лаборатории, если бы психопатка не возвышалась над ним на полголовы, напоминая своим видом дружелюбный и очень позитивный бульдозер.

Везгер ненавидел позитивных людей.

Везгер ненавидел "чакры", "ауры" и прочую антинаучную хрень. Особенно если она настойчиво и вот уже второй семестр лезла в его лабораторию, позвякивая десятком браслетов и талисманов.

− Попробуйте отказаться от предрассудков − и вы откроете для себя новый удивительный мир, − сказала хрень.

Правда заключалась в том, что Везгер не хотел открывать для себя новый мир. Он хотел запереться в старом и чтобы никто не отвлекал от работы, которая, увы, действительно не клеилась. За заказ сделать секс-андроида он взялся только потому, что ему понравилось количество нулей в чеке, но задание было сложнее, чем показалось с первого взгляда. Чертов андроид двигался сносно, отлично ходил, садился, даже не был лишен некоторой грации, но, по словам всех порноактрис и проституток, которых компания присылала протестировать модель, он плохо занимался сексом.

Везгер бился над проблемой уже второй месяц и понемногу начинал звереть.

− Мне не нужен новый мир. Мне нужно, чтобы эта дрянь, − он ткнул пальцем в андроида, − хорошо ебалась! Ты можешь мне в этом помочь? Нет? Тогда пошла отсюда.

Любая другая студентка, наверное, оскорбилась бы, но природа, похоже, просто забыла встроить в Лебонски чувство гордости и самосохранения:

− Но я могу вам в этом помочь, профессор. Просто дайте мне шанс. А если у меня получится, вы прочитаете мою работу до конца. И "Жизнь, полную чудес" Джилл Эдвардз − это хорошая книжка, она пойдет вам на пользу.

Везгер представил эту книгу и передернулся:

− А ты оставишь меня в покое, если толку от твоей помощи не будет?

В тот момент он искренне надеялся, что волшебная пыльца, которой думала эта Лебонски, сложится в ответ "да".

Волшебная пыльца оказалась на его стороне:

− Конечно.

 

Полчаса спустя, когда Лебонски заканчивала чертить пентаграмму вокруг его андроида, Везгер стоял с бубном в одной руке и палочкой благовоний в другой и думал, что, возможно, совершил Большую Ошибку. Возможно, шанс избавиться от одной очень навязчивой психопатки не стоил всех пережитых унижений.

Таких, например, как это:

− Профессор, не забывайте бить в бубен, − сказала Лебонски, на секунду прерывая однообразные завывания, которые почему-то называла шаманской песней. − И постарайтесь попадать в ритм, иначе вы можете разрушить энергетический баланс.

− И как я должен попадать в ритм, если ты не попадаешь в ноты? − огрызнулся Везгер и несколько раз ударил в бубен. На бубне сбоку была надпись "made in China".

− Главное − не попадать в ноты, − вдохновленно ответила ему Лебонски. − Главное − попадать в себя. Настройтесь на ядро своей личности, и вы сами услышите эту бесконечную песню мира. Слышите?

Везгер искренне надеялся, что про "бесконечную" − это была метафора: еще час заунывного псевдо-шаманского воя он бы не выдержал.

− Я слышу, как тикают часы. Это утекает мое бесценное время.

− Времени не существует, профессор. Это просто наш способ воспринимать действительность. И пожалуйста, не переставайте бить в бубен, а то мы не достигнем достаточной для работы энергетичности поля.

Везгер на секунду даже задумался, что он ненавидел в тот момент больше − Лебонски или бубен.

Бубен выигрывал, и в отличие от студентки − даже такой, − его можно было ударить безнаказанно.

Звук, правда, раздражал.

Странный шаманский ритуал продолжался еще около часа. Лебонски ходила вокруг, зачитывала какую-то ерунду, "наполняла любовью энергофон" лаборатории, опрыскивала андроида священной водой и объединяла чью-то свадхистану с какой-то аджной. Везгер бил в бубен, думал о том, что сказала бы просвещенная общественность, увидев его в тот момент, и взвешивал все "за" и "против" того, чтобы стать убийцей.

"За" находилось все больше и больше.

− Я сделала все, что могла, − наконец сказала Лебонски, улыбаясь довольно и устало. − Теперь осталось только дать ему имя и ждать. Мир подаст знак.

− Имя? − мрачно переспросил Везгер. − Андроиду?

− Конечно. Вы пока не видите, но это больше не андроид, это − механико-энергетическая сущность. Любой сущности нужно имя. Я предлагаю назвать его Леголасом. Знаете, мне кажется, в нем есть что-то эльфийское.

− Будь я проклят, если назову своего андроида Леголасом, − честно сообщил ей Везгер.

− Тогда Арагорном?

 

На выбор имени ушло еще полчаса, и Везгер с трудом выторговал для андроида прозвище "Тайлер".

За эти полчаса стали абсолютно ясны две вещи: что парня у Лебонски не было и никогда не будет и что ей нельзя заводить детей.

Везгер представил себе похожего на мать Леголаса или Арагорна Лебонски и передернулся.

Лаборатория напоминала подвал в доме сектантов и пахла какими-то травами. Андроид сидел в центре и смотрел в сторону двери, за которую наконец-то удалось выгнать Лебонски.

Везгер брезгливо стер линию пентаграммы на полу и подошел к андроиду-Тайлеру ближе. Глаза у того едва заметно светились.

Странно − в них, кажется, не встраивали такой функции. Везгер с сомнением посмотрел на забытый на столе бубен, на стертую линию пентаграммы и мысленно обвинил себя в глупой антинаучной мнительности.

Бубен лежал поверх работы по одушевлению, и Везгер скорее съел бы его вместе с каждым бредовым листком, чем признался, что воцарившаяся в лаборатории тишина стала какой-то зловещей.

Андроид моргнул, механическая рука потянулась и взяла Везгера за запястье.

− Я должен любить, − сообщил Тайлер и дернул запястье к себе.

Везгер мог бы оспорить это утверждение и даже вопросить у Вселенной "какого черта?", если бы ему дали такую возможность, но андроид решил срочно продемонстрировать, кого и как он намерен любить, − начав с поцелуя.

− Мммфф, − запротестовал Везгер. − Уммм, ммф!

Он не верил в потусторонний бред и в одержимые злыми духами машины, но, к сожалению, для спятившего андроида вера не имела значения.

− Пожалуйста, − вежливо сказал андроид, − зовите меня Тайлер и раздвиньте ноги, так нам будет намного удобнее.

Везгера никто и никогда не назвал бы опытным в сексуальном плане человеком. Высшими удовольствиями в его жизни были наука и правая рука, но даже Везгер понимал, что, когда секс-машина говорит тебе раздвинуть ноги, − это очень плохой знак.

Оправдывая свое назначение, андроид-Тайлер расправлялся с чужой одеждой очень быстро, а программу для связывания клиента вычислил сам, потому что ничего подобного в него никто не закладывал.

Дергая руками за спиной и проверяя крепость пояса от лабораторного халата, которым Тайлер связал ему запястья, Везгер думал, насколько унизительно было бы обвинить собственного андроида в дефективности.

− Пожалуйста, перестаньте вырываться, − приятным, вежливым голосом сказал Тайлер. − Вы можете нанести себе травму.

Везгер, справедливости ради, и хотел нанести травму. Просто не себе.

− Когда все закончится, я разберу тебя на молекулы и буду на них прыгать, − пообещал он, чувствуя, как с него стягивают трусы.

− Прошу прощения − это угроза?

− Да!

− Извините, у меня нет инстинкта самосохранения, − проинформировал Тайлер. − Только инстинкт любить. Вы не наклонитесь чуть ниже?

− У тебя нет никакого инстинкта любить! Я его не закладывал, ты должен только трахать, − огрызнулся Везгер, чувствуя, как скользкие пальцы полезли ему между ног. Вообще-то рот был свободен и ничто не мешало позвать на помощь, кроме двух вещей: необходимости признать, что Лебонски оказалась права со своей смехотворной идеей одушевления, а еще угрозы попасть на обложку "Мира роботов", но уже не лицом.

− Как вам будет угодно, − ответил Тайлер. Его палец скользнул внутрь, погладил стенки. Очень настойчиво и вполне профессионально. Везгер оценил.

− Расслабьтесь, пожалуйста, − попросил Тайлер и добавил еще один палец.

− Мне это не нравится. Ты должен удовлетворять мои желания, а я этого не хочу.

− Простите, но в данный момент я удовлетворяю свою потребность любить, − ответил ему Тайлер. − Мои базы данных советуют вам принять неизбежное и, если я правильно интерпретировал ситуацию, думать об Англии. Спасибо за сотрудничество.

− Я не хочу думать об Англии! − возмутился таким хамством со стороны собственного творения Везгер. − Я ненавижу Англию!

− Тогда можете не думать об Англии, − разрешил ему Тайлер и убрал пальцы.

Везгер был недостаточно наивен, чтобы считать, что на этом все и закончится. Он знал, что если жизнь подкладывает тебе свинью, то подкладывает ее до конца.

− Я вхожу, − сообщили ему, и внутрь действительно толкнулся член. Очень настойчиво толкнулся. Не заорать стоило большого труда. − Я внутри.

− Я знаю, − сквозь зубы выдавил Везгер.

− Мне жаль, если вам это неприятно.

− Да? − пропыхтел Везгер, стараясь действительно расслабиться. Результаты были... неоднозначными.

− Нет, − не сбиваясь с темпа, сказал Тайлер. − Но алгоритм поведения обязывает меня говорить то, что вы хотите слышать.

Везгер определенно в тот момент хотел услышать нечто иное. Он как раз приходил к выводу, что не все так плохо, как говорили порноактрисы, и что, если бы Тайлер двигался чуточку быстрее, может быть, весь эксперимент не стал бы полностью провальным опытом. Только наполовину.

Тайлер изменил немного угол проникновения и задел членом какую-то точку внутри, а потом задел ее еще и еще раз.

Ну, хорошо. На четверть. Везгер умел признавать ошибки в рассчетах.

− Вы возбудились, − прокомментировал Тайлер.

− Я знаю!

− Массаж простаты очень полезен для здоровья мужчины, − Тайлер взял его член в руку и с силой провел от основания к головке, потом обратно.

Темп, с которым он двигал бедрам, − правы оказались порно-актрисы − действительно стоило бы доработать.

− Ты удовлетворяешь потребность в любви или в разговоре? − чувствуя, что как-то стало не хватать воздуха, выдавил из себя Везгер.

− Я пытаюсь установить между нами эмоциональный контакт. Как показывают мои данные, разговор и физическая близость сильно этому способствуют. Сейчас я должен спросить, о чем вы думаете.

− Я думаю, что первым делом заменю тебе член и сделаю его поменьше, − соврал Везгер, первый раз подаваясь назад самостоятельно. На самом деле он думал о том, что надо поменять алгоритм поступательных движений в программе Тайлера и прочитать все-таки чертову работу по одушевлению.

Но это уже позже, потом.

После того, как кончит.


End file.
